Disappeared
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #34 / "Sasuke..." / "―to-tolong!" / "Sasuke! bantu aku!" / What the? Membantu orang melahirkan? . Review please?


"Sakura, kau ke arah barat. Aku dan Naruto akan ke arah timur untuk masuk ke dalam hutan-hutan itu dan menyerang mereka dari belakang."

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu mengangguk mengerti ketika ia diperintahkan oleh gurunya lalu berbelok arah. Namun pada saat ia akan mulai mempercepat langkahnya, ia mendengar suara sahabat pirang yang satu tim dengannya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikan badannya dan terus melaju cepat menuju rimbunan pohon yang tertancap kuat di tanah. Mata _emerald_ yang dimiliki gadis itu berkilat tegas. Mengerti bahwa saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap permainan―sesulit apapun itu.

'Aku harus menunjukkan pada Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan yang lainnya bahwa aku...'

'...aku bisa melawan dengan tanganku sendiri.'

.

.

_Dengan bangga (?) Bebek mempersembahkan sebuah fanfiction untuk Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge yang bertemakan: #34 __Sakura memang ninja medis, tapi dia belum pernah sekali pun membantu proses kelahiran. Hingga suatu ketika, di tengah perang dunia shinobi keempat, keadaan darurat menyambutnya; Sakura ketemu seorang ibu yang hamil tua dan... Uchiha Sasuke. Kesampingkan dulu si bungsu Uchiha, bayi dalam rahim si ibu lebih penting! Ayo, Sas! Bantuin Sakura yang dag-dig-dug setengah mati waktu jadi bidan-dadakan!_

_Oh iya, Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan selamanya bakalan milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing yang bebek pakai pastilah Sasuke dan Sakura_

_Hati-hati bisa saja karakter yang dipakai semi-OOC dan misstypo. _

_Untuk genre... err... gak tau 8D #slap _

_Bebek pikir segini saja dulu._

_Happy en(d)joy this fic, minna~!_

_._

_._

_Disappeared_

_._

_._

_._

Langkah kaki sang _medic-nin_―Haruno Sakura tidak berhenti bergerak meskipun napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karena menghindari beberapa jebakan yang dibuat musuh-musuh. _Sial!_―rutuknya sembari menghapus sedikit noda darah yang mengalir setitik dari luka di pipinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menutup luka yang diakibatkan kunai jebakan itu menggunakan cakra penyembuhnya. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih menyimpan banyak-banyak tenaganya ketikmbang mengurusi luka kecil seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi ia melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah kunai jebakan kembali meluncur pesat ke arahnya dan betapa tidak beruntungnya gadis itu, kunai tersebut berhasil melukai cukup dalam lengan kiri Sakura. Sang gadis semi terpeleset dari dahan yang ia pijak hinggat terjatuh di antara semak-semak berduri.

"Ugh..." Sakura meringis tertahan ketika duri-duri semak tersebut menembus kulit putihnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari semak tersebut dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat duri tadi.

Sakura menekan luka di lengan kirinya. "Si-sial―"

"Sakura?"

**Deg!**

Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Apakah itu... Sasuke?

Sakura mendongak pelan dan mendapati sosok yang sudah lama ia tidak ingin temui lagi. Rasa sesak di dada kembali menyeruak―sama seperti dulu ketika sosok itu meninggalkannya di dekat gerbang Konoha.

Dia...

"Sasuke..."

Sosok _nuke-nin_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menatapnya datar. Tidak ada lagi suara yang ia keluarkan terkecuali tatapan datar itu berubah menjadi tajam pada sosok Sakura. Rasanya air mata sang _emerald_ itu akan keluar. Namun Sakura segera tersadar jikalau sosok yang di depannya bukanlah orang yang ia kenal. Orang yang dulu ia elu-elukan ketika mereka masih berumur 14 tahun. Sakura sigap mengambil kunai yang berada di tas khusus senjata di pinggangnya dan berlari cepat siap menghunuskan mata kunai tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Ia bisa melihat pergerakan cepat Sakura dengan matanya yang sudah ia ubah menjadi Sharingan. Tangannya segera meraih ganggang samurai yang berada di belakangnya dan menahan serangan Sakura. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sakura yang berbeda dari pemikirannya―yang memintanya kembali ke Konoha.

Sakura melompat ke belakang dan masih menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ia berpikir cepat bagaimana caranya bisa mengelabui mata cerdik sang Uchiha. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tempo dulu dimana ia hampir bisa membunuhnya melalui belakang Sasuke. Tangan kanan yang bersarung hitam itu memindahkan kunainya pada tangan kiri. Melihat Sakura yang sudah siap siaga untuk menyerang Sasuke, lelaki itu pun memasang kuda-kuda siap menghunuskan mata pedang miliknya pada tubuh gadis itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Heh... kau benar-benar dalam kegelapan eh, Sasuke?

Sakura mengangkat tinggi kepalan tangan kanannya lalu menghujamkannya pada tanah di bawahnya. "_SHANNARO_!"

Seketika tanah yang dipijaki mereka berdua terpecah belah dan retak hingga menjadi bongkahan batu-batu. Sasuke cukup terkejut lalu meloncat ke atas menghindari bongkahan batu tersebut. Namun ia terlihat lengah dan membuat Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya dan siap untuk dibunuh.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan diam!" Kunai tajam yang mengarah ke punggung Sasuke ia gerakan dengan cepat agar bisa tertancap dan membunuh lelaki yang di depannya. Namun lagi-lagi gerakan sang Haruno sedikit agak lambat hingga Sasuke bisa menghindar dan memutar untuk menendang sisi tubuh Sakura.

"Argh!" Rupanya Sakura berhasil melukai perut kanan Sasuke dengan arah Kunai yang sengaja ia ubah ketika ia tahu sebuah tendangan mengarah ke sisi tubuhnya. Sakura terpelanting pada batang pohon hingga ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil mendarat namun sedikit membungkuk menahan ringisan sakit akibat luka di perut kanannya.

Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengambil kembali kunai yang berada di dekatnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengarahkan kunainya pada sosok yang berada dua meter dari depannya. Sasuke mendengus lalu mengambil pula pedang yang berada di sisinya lalu berlari mendekati Sakura yang ikut berlari ke arahnya.

"HEYAAAAA!"

"―to-tolong!"

Langkah mereka tiba-tiba saja berhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan tertahan dari sisi mereka. Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara meskipun kunai dan pedang sudah hampir mengenai tubuh mereka. Kedua mata Uchiha dan Haruno melebar melihat sosok seorang wanita yang menahan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dan beraut wajah kesakitan.

"To-tolong... bantu a―" belum sempat wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terjatuh semari memegang perutnya yang membesar. Sakura dan Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika darah yang mengalir dari kaki wanita itu.

"Ia berdarah!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan kunai yang ia genggam erat dan berlari menuju wanita itu. Ia melupakan semuanya dari misi yang harus ia jalani hingga membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Sakura menekan perut sang wanita yang kini sudah merintih keras.

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Meskipun ia seorang medic-nin, tapi untuk masalah menjadi bidan...

Gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Sasuke yang berdiri diam agak jauh darinya. "Sasuke! bantu aku!"

_What the?_

Membantu orang melahirkan?

Apa maksud Haruno ini? batin Sasuke kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Jangan diam saja, _Baka_! bantu aku!" teriak Sakura benar-benar kesal melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam di sana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuatnya kesal. Sejak kapan Haruno berani memanggilnya _baka_?

"Tch!" Terpaksa ia mendekati Sakura yang sedang panik bingung membantu wanita ini untuk melahirkan.

"_Kami-sama_! Bantu aku! Sasuke! apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"

"Kau kan _medic-nin_."

"Walaupun aku _medic-nin_, tetap saja aku tidak pernah berurusan hal yang seperti ini!"

"Hn. Itu urusanmu."

"Grr... SASU―"

"AARGGHHH!" Rintihan yang semakin menggema di hutan tersebut membuat mereka berdua―Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti berargumen namun tambah panik. Sakura berusaha menenangkan sang wanita yang semakin berteriak kesakitan.

"Sa-Sasuke! Cepat cari air!" ucap Sakura yang panik. Dan semakin panik ketika ia melihat sesuatu. "CEPAT SASUKEEEEEE BAYINYA SUDAH MAU KELUAAARR!"

Suasana benar-benar membuat Sasuke ikut panik dan tidak bisa berpikir sejernih biasanya. Segera saja ia berlari mencari air bersih kemanapun. Tak jauh dari sana rupanya ada sungai yang mengalirkan air jernih. Sasuke segera mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ia tampung lalu kembali pada Sakura.

Ia melihat Sakura yang begitu panik dengan peluh keringat sudah menghiasi wajah cantik _kunoichi_ tersebut. "Ini."

Sakura segera mengambil tampungan air tersebut lalu membantu wanita tersebut melahirkan dengan menggunakan cakra hijau yang ia tempelkan pada perut sang wanita. Tidak kuat melihat, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Ayo! Tarik napas! Lalu coba keluarkan!"

"Aaa!" Lengkingan yang sangat keras akhirnya menghentikan suasana kepanikan itu. Sakura tersenyum lemah lalu meraih sosok bayi yang masih berlumuran darah lalu dibersihkannya dengan tampungan air tadi.

"Sasuke! kemari!" panggil Sakura. Sasuke segera berbalik dan mendekatinya. "Lepas bajumu!"

"A-apa―"

"Cepat!" ucap Sakura garang (?) pada Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke tidak mampu melawan kegarangan Sakura hingga ia melepas kimono putih miliknya lalu diberikan pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil kimono tersebut lalu membalutkannya pada bayi kecil yang sedang menangis di pelukannya. Sasuke memandang sosok yang dulu ia tidak sukai kini sudah berubah. Begitu cantik dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Sasuke bergetar. Entah mengapa.

"Selamat, _Baa-san_. Anakmu laki-laki," ucap Sakura cukup bahagia. Wanita tersebut tersenyum lemah lalu meraih bayinya dari tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, nak..." tulus sang wanita itu berbicara menatap mereka berdua. Lalu ia kembali menatap bayinya yang terlihat manis.

Melihat keadaan yang sudah membaik, Sasuke kembali meraih pedangnya lalu bersiap akan membunuh Sakura yang tengah lengah. Namun baru saja ia akan menggerakan pedangnya, sosok Sakura kini terjatuh lemah di tanah. Sasuke terkejut lalu segera mendekati gadis tersebut.

'Sial! Cakranya menipis,' batin Sasuke ketika ia terdiam menatap wajah sayu sang _kunoichi_.

"Nak! Bawa gadis ini pulang!" ucap sang wanita itu yang ikut terkejut. Sasuke mendecih kecil menatap ke arah lain. Lalu segera saja ia menelusupkan tangannya di kedua bawah lutut Sakura dan menompang punggung gadis itu. Sesaat ia berbalik dan akan meninggalkan wanita tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Akan ada yang datang untuk menemukanmu."

Kedua sosok tersebut menghilang di antara pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lemah.

'Semoga kalian diberkati _Kami-sama_...'

.

Sasuke menggeram kecil lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa ia harus membawa Sakura disaat ia bisa meninggalkannya bersama wanita tadi dan ditemukan _shinobi_ lainnya. Ia menghela napas keras lalu menatap sosok yang masih tertidur lemah di sampingnya.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap inci demi inci wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat. Itu adalah sosok Sakura. Sosok yang pernah mengelu-elukannya ketika mereka masih _genin_. Sosok pertama yang pernah melihatnya ketika Orochimaru meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Sosok yang pernah menahan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sosok yang melindunginya ketika ia jatuh pingsan dan membiarkan rambut panjang yang indah itu terpotong ketika melawan ninja lain di ujian.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Dadanya benar-benar sesak ketika ia melihat Sakura yang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Gadis itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ingin membunuhnya. Bahkan tangannya yang halus itu kini sudah berani menggenggam kunai yang terarah ke arahnya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya mendekati sang gadis lalu mendekati kepalanya hingga hanya ada sedikit jarak antar bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Ia berhenti seakan berpikir sesuatu.

Bukan...

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke memundurkan kembali kepalanya lalu menggeleng kecil. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas dan memandang api unggun kecil yang ia buat tadi untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sakura di hari yang sudah malam.

Sasuke berpikir kembali. Bisa saja ia membunuh Sakura saat ini juga―mengingat Sakura juga akan membunuhnya kalau ia tengah lengah. Tapi lagi-lagi pikiran itu terusik ketika rasa sesak di dadanya jika ia berpikir untuk membunuh sang gadis semi.

"...kenapa kau pergi?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Sakura. Mata _emerald _Sakura masih tertutup meskipun Sasuke masih bisa melihat kalau Sakura masih dalam alam tidur. Nampaknya gadis ini bermimpi.

"...tidak bisakah... kau berikanku kesempatan...?"

Sasuke masih menyimak ucapan Sakura yang terdengar sangat kecil. Mata lelaki itu sedikit menampilkan pancaran terkejut ketika melihat Sakura menitikan air mata.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sakura lagi. Hentakan menyakitkan dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini jika ia tidak ingin membunuh Sakura.

Ya... Sasuke tidak ingin membunuh Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jalan yang tidak terlihat. Sejenak ia berhenti dan berbalik kecil.

"..._Arigatō_, Sakura."

Sosok sang Uchiha pun menghilang dari tempat itu juga.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

_Omake_

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Hanya ada pepohonan dan cahaya mentari yang menyinari pandangannya. Ah... sudah pagi lagi kah?

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cari. Matanya sedikit meredup dan mengeluarkan air mata kembali. Sakura mencengkram lengannya kuat hingga membuat lengannya memerah.

'Sasuke-_kun_...'

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
